prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa (BAPC)
is a main character of the season Blue Aile Pretty Cure!. Tsubasa, who originally comes from the future, has recently traveled back in time with a few of her friends. Tsubasa has come to the past, when a bunch of members of the Blue Aile Rebellion were set back in time. Due to being a perfectionist, Tsubasa does not accpet any mistakes and believes into the "ways of fate". Thus she believes that her sudden travel back in time was meant to happen and somehow that would help her group to realize their dream. Together with Leonie, Tsubasa transformed into , one of the Pretty Cures of freedom. History Appearance Tubasa has cyan blue colored hair, which usually looks uncombed and reaches down to her hips if worn opened. Her bangs mostly reach down to her eyebrows, yet none of the streaks seem to have the same length and thus some even fall over her eyes. Both of her eyes are light blue colored and she wears a pair of golden earrings. She is 1.53 (5″0) tall and usually has the same strict/stiff expression. Personality A seemingly cold and serious girl. Tsubasa has come to the past, when a bunch of members of the Blue Aile Rebellion were set back in time. Due to being a perfectionist, Tsubasa does not accpet any mistakes and believes into the "ways of fate". Thus she believes that her sudden travel back in time was meant to happen and somehow that would help her group to realize their dream. Relationships *'Takano:' Takano is the, yet unofficial, leader of the Blue Aile rebellion. Even though Takano is quite older than Tsubasa, Tsubasa can't really accept him as the leader of the Blue Aile as she is still very loyal to the original leader Odette. *'Kotori:' Kotori is a member of the rebellion just like Tsubasa. She, Tsubasa and Hayato were the rebels that were sent back in time. *'Hayato:' Hayato is a member of the Blue Aile rebellion, that was sent back in time with her. *'Shirowa Leonie:' Leonie is a local girl of the time Tsubasa was sent back to. Etymology Tsubasa - 翼 means "wing" in Japanese, fitting the theme of the season. Cure Swan - A swan is "a large, usually white bird with a long neck that lives on rivers and lakes"https://dictionary.cambridge.org/de/worterbuch/englisch/swan. Cure Swan is Tsubasa's Pretty Cure alter ego, who is one of the Pretty Cures of freedom. Tsubasa can only transform into Cure Swan, if Leonie is with her. Like Tsubasa, Cure Swan has a strong mind and is very determined of bringing "the blue freedom" to the future. Cure Swan has a skill to come up with new tactics and is also very strong. Once she's become fully determined, Cure Swan can manifest a pair of wings at her back, which allow her to soar into the skies. Along with Cure Feather, Cure Swan can perform the attack Blue Wing Hurricane. Transformation Discography Trivia *Tsubasa is born on June 19th and her star sign is Gemini. *Tsubasa seems to be afraid of dogs. *Tsubasa's favorite dish is sushi. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:White Cures Category:Blue Aile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Blue Aile Pretty Cure! Category:Female Characters